Gravity Hurts
by Flarezap
Summary: Music starts playing in the Stalactite Village, and the Toa Phantoka are the only ones that can hear it... Kind of a Song-Fic


**I'm writing this story because I need to get it out if my head, it MAY be the first of the series, or maybe not, depends on how well the reviews are *wink wink* so any way here it is "Gravity Hurts in the Stalactite villages" also it's my first song fic so yeah. **

It was just after the Toa Phantoka met up with the Av-Matoran, when IT happened...

"Do you hear something Kopaka?" Lewa asked the Toa Nuva of Ice.

"No, I don't... wait yes, I do it's kind of faint..." Kopaka said.

"WAIT! BE quiet" Pohatu exclaimed, "I can hear some words."

_Tension is rising_

_Gravity hurts_

"I feel funny, not ha-ha prank funny, but weird funny..." Toa Lewa said.

"Brrr, I got shivers going down my spine" Pohatu said

"You guys are right, something is happening..." Kopaka told the others

_Everything is falling apart_

_Yeah_

"Watch out!" Pohatu warned using his stone powers to make a falling stalactite shatter into harmless sand"

"Thanks, Pohatu!" Kopaka thanked

"Yeah!" Lewa said.

_Choosing the right side_

_Choosing our faith_

_Choosing is what we must do_

_Everyone's counting on you_

The Toa Phantoka landed on the stalactite village, and told the Matoran about the music.

"We haven't heard any music, said Tanma.

"Nor have we had any funny feeling come upon us" Solek told the three.

"Wait, I can hear the funny-music, can you light-matoran?"

"Nope" Photok said looking at the other two matoran. "Oh yeah guys I'm thinking of joining the Makuta, you know choosing the right side choosing my faith"

"WHAT?" The Toa, Tanma and Solek said...

"See ya, guys I guess everything is up to you!" Photoks last words to the other 5 were as he ran off.

"Guys you realize the words..." Kopaka trailed off

"Yeah, the words!" Pohatu said

"They sing-tell the future!" Lewa Exclaimed

_For freedom we rise_

_Learn to fly, reach the sky _

_Ledged will carry you thousands of miles _

_Take a stand, hold the land _

_Make sure that everyone's ready to win_

_Find the speed, all you need _

_Team up for battle we fly _

_Fly _

_We fly _

_Gravity Hurts_

"FOR FREEDOM, WE RISE" The Toa shouted. "Wait who is freedom?" Lewa asked

The other two face-palmed

"Learn to fly, reach the sky!" Lewa continued "but wait I already know how to sky-fly... Oh well"

"Looks like the song has gotten to Lewas brain and made him crazy" Pohatu told Kopaka

"He was already crazy..." Kopaka replied.

"Legend, you must carry me, 1000 miles to be exact! Take a stand, hold the land! Whoa the land is heavy"

"Wanna go rescue Photok?" Kopaka asked

"Okay, let's go" Pohatu said

"Are you ready to ever- win?" Lewa asked some confused matoran.

"We should take the matoran," Pohatu said "don't want them to be scared for life"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Find the speed, HA-HA I figured it out" Lewa said running towards Pohatu "Orange one, I need your mask!"

"How did he forget my name, but remembered my mask power? Sometimes I hate Lewa." Pohatu mumbled. "Ahhh, get offs my mask Lewa!" Pohatu shouted. Pushing Lewa to the ground and knocking him out.

"We got to tie him up somewhere, until this music ends" Pohatu gasped.

"Yeah, let's do it now"

So the Toa Nuva of Ice and Stone dragged the Toa Nuva of Air into Tanmas hut and told the matoran to watch over him.

"We are going to go and see if we can get Photok to change back" Kopaka told the two matoran "You have to be careful around him, okay?"

And so the two Toa went to rescue Photok

_Creatures keep coming _

_Reaching within _

_Stealthy they climb from the dark _

_Yeah_

"That's probably talking about the makuta" Pohatu said

"Yeah, be careful here is the makuta base now" Kopaka Replied

"So we go in, get Photok and come out?"

"Basically"

"That's a _great_ plan"

"I've never been one for plans"

The toa landed and the music started to play again

_Searching for wisdom _

_Searching for truth _

_Show us the things you can do _

_Maybe it's all up to you_

_Yeah_

"Shouldn't that be Photok, instead of wisdom or truth?" Pohatu wondered

"I have a feeling the song is always correct" Kopaka replied

"Whatever, let's go"

"Strange there aren't any makuta around"

"I think they are all in the swamp below"

Somehow the Toa got lost in the makuta's maze base and ended up in the cell area, where they saw...

"Photok! What happened?" Pohatu asked

"I tried to join but they rejected me and I ended up in here, they said they had enough matoran, I was a fool Pohatu, will you take me back?" Photok asked

"Of course Photok, now let's get out of here" Pohatu said weakening the stone base so they can get a way out.

While on the way back to the village...

"Oh-no the music is back..." Pohatu exclaimed

"And it is the same words that made Lewa go crazy, we better hurry back"

_For freedom we rise_

_Learn to fly, reach the sky _

_Ledged will carry you thousands of miles _

_Take a stand, hold the land _

_Make sure that everyone's ready to win_

_Find the speed, all you need _

_Team up for battle we fly _

_Fly _

_For freedom we rise_

_Learn to fly, reach the sky _

_Ledged will carry you thousands of miles _

_Take a stand, hold the land _

_Make sure that everyone's ready to win_

_Find the speed, all you need _

_Team up for battle _

_For freedom we rise_

_Learn to fly, reach the sky _

_Ledged will carry you thousands of miles _

_Take a stand, hold the land _

_Make sure that everyone's ready to win_

_Find the speed, all you need _

_Team up for battle we fly _

Back at the village

The toa and Photok landed and saw a most horrific site

The village looked like it went through a tornado; Solek had his knees up to his chest and was rocking, Lewa was lying on the ground sleeping and Tanma was running up to them

"Guys, you will never believe what happened..."

**So that was it, my first song fic, but probably not my best because I was writing this late at night and needed to finish it, so what did you think, review because I would like my first song fic to go down as a success, and then maybe I will write a sequel to this called "Creeping in my Soul in The Pit". Also that was my first time using tree-speak, sometimes it came out flowing, sometimes not, you can probably see where. So, see ya next time!**

**Flarezap Out!**


End file.
